Inner Thoughts
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: Minds may be different in all kinds of ways, but these heroes of the universe have their thoughts on things that may matter later in the future. Hurtful pasts, moments of regret, painful thoughts, bitter lies, everything that makes anyone evil have came to these heroes, but life is mysterious in different ways, why were they heroes? Spin-off: Tales Of Dimensional Heroes. On hiatus
1. Michael Ryan Moon-Smith

**Shinx: Hehehe. I can read one person's mind saying, "Shinx! Why haven't you been concentrating on other stories?!" Well I've been having trouble sleeping and writer's block on all my stories so I've decided to let this story happen. **_**Inner Thoughts **_**is going to be a different told side to **_**Tales of Dimensional Heroes **_**but I warn you of some spoilers! So turn back if you're the kinda person who hates spoilers, if you don't continue reading! Mikey, the disclaimer if you will.**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING except Diamond and her personalities and the plot.**

**Chase: Enjoy the thoughts of one of the main protagonists, Michael Ryan Moon-Smith!**

* * *

_**Mike's memories and thoughts, also called Mike's POV **_**(A/N: This starts at the so called "end" of the story)**

Okay first of all, why me? First the whole thing about some guy doing some evil plot to capture the universe but with this whole thing?! Ugh, once again, why me?

I'm thinking that you're pretty confused about this whole thing right? Okay, let me explain. It started after the fight with the Universal King, who was pretty ticked and all evil-fied, if that's even a word to explain it. Necrolander had same himself from his death one way or another, Dexter mentioned a possibility of him escaping but I was too careless to even think that may have happened.

Then with the whole Alpha/Chase thing, it sucked to know that my best friend has so much evil sides thanks to his past of course, which worries me about it, he never tells me that past of his except for when we were little, or when I was 1106, when I first actually met him in his universe when he was just 6 as well.

He had cuts, bruises, scrapes, and blood all over him and his eyes were full of fear inside his what used to be innocent eyes. Then now, in the future they understand everything, and what had happened. I let out a bit of a sigh while sitting in a pure white room. Dia did say for everyone to at least think out their feelings in here so we can get everything off our chest that has happened in four years.

Oh you did hear me think about that right? It took four years before Necrolander had almost all the worlds frozen in time. But we defeated him before he could finish his plot, at least, that's what we all thought before he came back with his not dead father and tried to take over the Universal King himself.

Didn't work out pretty well since the fact that the Underworld/Death King WAS in fact the Universal King himself, that plan was a wreck since those two were sent right back into Hell itself, where I have to stay clear of the Hell Queen herself, Hela.

Hmm…. I learned from my not dead parents and my Angel Cat that she was disguised as a babysitter when I was about three and my parents went for a meeting with the Universal Council because of my birth. She called herself Leah and played with me and tricked me into cutting my own neck. She stole my soul and my cat and brought me to Hell where later my mom and dad said when they died, she'd gain their souls if I was brought back to life. She gladly accepted.

The Universal Council, I met them only once. And you can already know that I hate them. When I was born they tried to kill me in my sleep but then my mom got angry and there was a fight between her and her best friend Luin. Then my mom and dad decided to send me into the future when I was four because the council would not rest until I was dead.

When it was my first birthday anyways, I had gotten a little Angel kitten named Cloud. She is the best cat I've ever met and I met a few in my life. Loyal, brave, thoughtful, and she always tries to love me even when I'm upset, that's her plan to cheer me up, hehe.

Second year of my birthday, a few months later actually, my uncle Ergo tricked me into following him into some weird world. Which then weird red chakra went right into me and made me turn demonic, sealing my fate later in the future. The thing that was sealed into me was Edgar the Eleven-Tailed Dragon. But I and Edward became friends later on in the future, which made me become Dragon Sage of the North, a few months ago actually.

When I was four years old I went to an orphanage, on my actual birthday, I was kicked out of the orphanage because "I" had started a fight. If you're thinking my personalities had been the cause, you're wrong. A bully tried to take my lunch and punched my gut which I finally decided to fight back but the lady caught me at the wrong time and kicked me right out of the orphanage.

When I was living on the streets, I met a lady who needed help so I did help her anyways. She had long black hair, brown mocha eyes, a bit of tanned skin and she gave me a warm smile like she knew me the whole time I was born and she handed me a blanket, some food and water as well in gratitude of helping her.

A few days later I ran out of food and water and asked a woman on the street for food and water but she gave a really different reaction. She growled and hit me right in the face with her purse. I can remember that hit felt like a bunch of rocks hitting my face. A sharp pain went through my face and I looked on the ground in fear and shock to see one of my teeth right on the ground and I ran off crying.

I closed my eyes in the area and took a sharp intake of breath, which that memory is a bit painful to remember soon after so I take a couple of deep breaths and concentrate again. When I went back to the memory I met that lady again, she told me her name was Energi. She told me to go with the look and be careful of who I talk to.

Next time is when I was about five years old and some kid named Billy yelled at me and kicked me right out of town because of his gang that he had. That was the day Mal came to me and tried to kill Billy but the gang tossed me out of the town and threatened to kill me if I came back. Another memory is when I met the little Dia, she was about nine years old because Diamond is always four years older than me. She was like a little girl Robin Hood because she stole for the poor from rich people in different towns.

She gave me some food and a blue and yellow flower and disappeared after I looked away for one second. A couple of days later I had got Chester from someone dropping a record player on my head. Next was Svetlana when I fell out of a tree and hit my head. Vito happened when a football hit me right in the head. Manitoba I can't really remember at all because that memory is blurry as heck. But I remember a few days later I ran into my best friend in the forest, Chase Davenport.

He was really hurt badly and yet he told me to never tell anyone of meeting me since his dad is after him and he just wants to be alone. He told me about him being a bionic superhuman and then took off in a burst of speed, which was super speed. I wished I could have helped him with his problem but I couldn't since he took off.

Everything from there on was a total blur, until I got adopted by the Smiths and became Michael Ryan Smith, I guess my real mom gave me Ryan as a middle name. Then a few weeks later on my fifteenth birthday Mal took full control of me and got me into Juvie for assault and for lighting buildings on fire. I don't even know what came over him at all!

After me and my personalities locked Mal up and I signed up for Total Drama I met Zoey and such. Hehehe, after the whole Necrolander thing, I totally forgot what happened on TD altogether. After that whole experience and when I actually defeated Mal without the reset button mind you, and black darkness leaked out of him and traveled far off into my mind.

Heh, after I met Dia, after All-Stars and Pahtikew Island had started, the whole TD world froze altogether and such. But Dia had saved me and my friends for a reason, which started the whole dimension saving thing. We saved Odd, Naruto, Crystal, Josh, Angie, Bayleigh, and everyone else for pete sakes! Then Odd turned into Demon when Diamond was killed by Emerald.

That situation was a bit nice when I met Sapphire and Ruby. Then Odd gained control of Demon soon after then it was Alpha who came to play. I really don't remember how we beat up the Final Act App but we vanquished him and Chase became Demon Lord while talking me into being Demon King. That was a bit fun until Storm, a villainess appeared which lead me to meet Cloud, my cat.

After the whole incident I had helped the others practice their powers and which next thing you know, me and this kid, my prodigy, Jake Rivers, meet up. Emerald brought him while trying to kill the cast and myself but she escapes as I help Jake get free and figure out the whole thing. But then other villains that I can't remember attack and before you know it, Emerald dies by Necrolander killing her right in front of Chase's eyes!

He won't tell me anymore from what he's seen while the next thing I remember is some evil dude bringing Team Gem back to life and I had to take them down, no matter the cost, which then I killed someone very close to me which sent me into the biggest depression ever…

**I had killed Zoey with my bare hands!**

It released Edward from me and Chase took me down which sent me normal. Zoey was pale and her eyes held no life. I froze up and stopped thinking and I let out a quiet sob. Diamond was the one who saved me from doing suicide. That's when I went to be Dragon Sage, so I knew how to defeat the Death King.

There's a saying that says that if you defeat the king, he'll grant you one wish to revive anyone you wish. I went to fight him and I found out he was someone I really thought was dead. And I had talked him into reviving Zoey too, but then his power went a bit berserk but we didn't notice we revived Necrolander's dad. We left before we noticed anything.

After Necrolander's "defeat" we all were starting to restore the whole universe! Until a transmission went in and Necrolander and his father were truly alive, and they held one of us captive. We all ran in to see one of our own pure evil, Necrolander and his dad dead on the ground. He turned to us and we saw he was now Universal King.

We had a long fight and he unleashed Ran, Ranko, and Waru on me. They were the eldest tailed beast more powerful than Edward. But at the end he turned normal after me and him talked about life itself. Soon enough, the universe was at peace…

But why do I have a feeling it isn't?

* * *

**Shinx: There's Mike's inner thoughts of the whole thing. Questions are raised by everyone right? **

**Kisu: We'll take suggestions for whom to do next. There's Odd, Chase, Naruto, Diamond, and Kirito.**

**Mike: Review or PM!**


	2. Odin Kolos Neora Odd Della Robbia

**Shinx: Next update! **

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING but the plot, Diamond and her personalities.**

**Chase: Here's the next one, Odin Kolos Neora AKA Odd Della Robbia!**

* * *

_**Odin's/Odd's POV**_

Can't believe Dia talked me into this. She told us all to let everything off our chests, even our pasts. I'd love to but it hurts too much anyways! I shake my head and sigh as my hair wasn't spiked up and it was down. Okay fine, I'll let things off my chest…

When I was about five, me and my twin sister Emily were in our shared room. Our dad died a few months ago and my mom resorted to drinking. Emily had her old attitude of a spoiled rich girl but all I see her as is a snotty brat that looks like me. Mom always abused me since I looked so much like my father while leaving Emily alone all the time.

I thought I went insane when I didn't even remember the beating that I always had gotten. And it always was pitch black when I was about to get one. They we're frequent more likely every day. And I was starting to get worried until Mom smacked one of her bottles straight on my head and I blacked out completely.

I remember walking up to an area of white and black. I sat up while rubbing my head and I saw a person who looked JUST like me! He stepped forward and I backed away fast until he got to me since I remember Mom breaking my leg. He looked at my leg in sorrow and snapped his fingers and a cast appeared on it. I can clearly remember his first words to me.

"Hi! I'm Angel! And I want to be your friend!" He gave me a giant smile and I stopped thinking and took a few deep breaths while looking around the white room. I shake my head for a bit while tears streaked down freely. Same ol' Angel, I miss the guy. I don't want to go on from there, so I'll go back to the part which is the school.

At school I was the total freak. They hated me completely, and Billy is the guy I hate the most. He's the total bully that picks on me 24/7! People started to pick on me more frequently since I got Angel and my eyes changed from golden brown to pure white. They called me Eye Cookoo Cat! That didn't even make since now that I think about it.

I even got threats to do suicide myself, mostly from Billy. I fucking hate that guy so much, that if I see him right now I'll charge a laser arrow with flames and electricity and shoot it right at his fucking head and let the blood leak out as I would laugh in the background and flee into the moonlight!

….that is a bit too graphic I think. Sorry about that people who'd be seeing this. Anyways, one day I snapped and decided to take Billy's advice. I was about 9 and still dealing with abuse from my mother, getting picked on by my sister and my schoolmates so I had it! Dad was better to see in the afterlife than this shit!

I went to the canyon near the end of the town and I prepared to do suicide by jumping off of it but everything turned black before I could do anything and I awoke in my mind. Angel stopped me and I see a mirror set up and he was choking Billy who was crying and was barely calling for help and my eyes widened.

"You're no guardian Angel! You're a blood cold thirsty Demon!" I shout and gain control and run off fast, and I ran home to see my mom being arrested and my sister being taken away! I take more deep breaths in the white room. I remember learning someone gave a tip about me being abused by my family and I was relocated to an orphanage where I met the Della Robbia's.

I locked up Demon in my mind and threw away the key before meeting my new parents. They adopted me very fast when they saw me. And they changed my name to Odd so my Mom would never try to track me down, since she wouldn't know my new name under my new family, Odd Della Robbia.

Then everything seemed to play out later on. A stray followed me home and I got my dog Kiwi. I learned gymnastics when I was about 8 and was a master at them, I'm thinking Demon practiced with me so that's how he saved me from the canyon fall. I was starting to take acrobatics as well when I got adopted and took a bit of self-defense classes as well just in case I met my real mom's side of the family which would be hunting me down by now.

My now sisters from my new family picked on me a bit since I was the only boy, that was the only thing I had to hate, my life was a bit perfect until my real Aunt Dema found me in a shop one day. That's something I'll never forget. I was out of money a bit, and she paid the lady for me and claimed I was her son and tried to force me in her car!

I freaked dipped out of there with the stuff I had gotten and she tried to follow me with her car! I flipped onto a fire escape in an alley and lost her pretty fast but now she knows I live in this town, which wasn't good.

I told my parents later that day, I was only 12 at the time but they said they'll send me to Kadic Academy in France which I gladly accepted. My new mom and dad were painters so I learned how to paint from them and a bit of war codes from my father, he was also in the war, forgot which one though. I snuck Kiwi with me and I went to Kadic and it's a bit sketchy about everything else that went on there.

A few months later there, I met Diamond in the forest. She had landed there from a portal and she told me everything and the next day I went to visit her, I found a bracelet on my bed and I put it on and I gained knowledge of everything in the dimension! I even learned from Dia that I was a Guardian Protector!

I took a break from Kadic and went with Diamond on some of those dimension trips, learned some moves to go with my Lyoko form and I was set for anything! Then when I went with Mike and Dia, things went wrong. When Diamond died, I snapped because Demon manipulated me into thinking Mike killed Diamond!

I was left in my mind locked where Demon used to be locked up. Until Mike gave me a sign of hope when he called Demon out. It gave me a plan to fight back and I did and used my craziness to confuse Demon and I locked him back up and gained control!

Then Mikey told me about Chase and his Alpha side and I realized that Chase had more persona apps than Mike could think of! When we saved Chase I asked him about it and he agreed with me and told me he had a bit more apps/personas, more than Mike has.

Funny thing I realized they were all tech name based except about two or three. But he did have a lot which made me wonder, how did he get those? But I never got an answer because Chase walked off soon after.

Then there was the mark on Chasey, which sent him into darkness and he and Mike had a huge fight and Mike talked me into telling of an old secret of the Guardian Protector's that if one's mind is turned into darkness then the Hero can pull him out, so if Chase turned evil, Mike will be the one that frees him.

Then there was a book called the Legend of Lives and it told me about meeting a girl named Kitty, I really hope I do! But I actually did and let me tell you something, she is a VILLAIN! But she drugged me and everything seemed foggy soon after.

Everything else seems a bit sketchy to tell so it leads me to the end of which Mike beat the Universal King and restored peace to everywhere!

….it just doesn't feel right though, doesn't it?

* * *

**Shinx: There's Odd's story in the actual story! But I'd like to mention his backstory WAS supposed to be in the actual story but I lost the actually paper that told me about my version of Odd's past that I made up a bit earlier so I made it up with the key points I remember in this chapter.**

**Naruto: You can pick who's next!**

**Mike: Review or PM.**


	3. Daiyamondo Kanan Aozora

**Shinx: Here's another chapter folks! Leo, the disclaimer!**

**Leo: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING but the plot, Diamond and her personalities**

**Chase: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Daiyamondo Kanan Aozora's POV**_

Can't believe the others want my side of the story! Come on please, I would never do this, but seeing Mike doing the puppy dog face as a five year old hybrid wolf is so adorable! I had to accept! Okay, back onto the topic, after the whole 'death by Emerald', I'll start there.

Okay when I split up into little itty bitty butterflies, I wasn't dead! I had to fake my death so Mike could become the boy he is today. If I hadn't he'd still be the same boy as I met. But I left to spy on Necrolander himself as my codename Echo.

Mike later on had ran into me because he figured out I held information about the whole universe, and he wanted to know everything about Necrolander, but I wouldn't tell anyone. He and the others were very strict and they resorted to capturing me, Emerald the same so she'd know Mike's weakness.

But in the end, Emerald was killed by Necrolander because of a mission failure, Mike had almost ripped my mask off but I blocked his energy which knocked him out completely for a bit. But as wolves, who were angered by Emerald's death, caved in on Mike, I knew I had to kidnap him.

I grabbed him and took him very fast while Naruto and Odd arrived with Chase in tow, unconscious for some reason. I remember having to restrain Mike so he wouldn't attack me while I went to cooking with a campfire.

I didn't mention this, but I couldn't use my own stuff or let the others catch on about my powers or else they'd know it's me. I even remember Mike stirring awake, I can clearly remember the conversation we had...

"Ugh… where am I?"

"A location I would not tell you because of your connection to the Gravity Samurai." Mike as I remembered he struggled against the power sealing ropes and glared right at me. He argued at me to tell him something about Necrolander and I got an idea to use and I gave Mike the last Gem power that used to be Emerald's.

Hehehe, I remember Mike being forced to go with me a bit because I wouldn't release him until I had left him at an area which he wouldn't remember me taking him at all, but he grew on me, like a bond I never could remember.

A sibling bond.

He protected me from Necrolander's newest apprentice Kitsune. He took the blow for me, and I decided to trust him and untied him and me and him teamed up and defeated Kitsune before she fled.

Opal was the only sibling I thought I was going to ever have a bond with, but when Mike came, it changed me.

I had let Mike go scot free when Odd tried to attack me, I kept Mike with me for a week and I decided to set him free. The next encounter was when they needed help finding Mal. I don't remember anything else until we fought Necrolander and I revealed myself. I helped Mike with the assistance of the revived team Gem. We defeated him and then there was the Universal battle which Mike had talked to the King.

….he actually calmed him down. And when the King regained his senses he went to me, he asked me on a date! The King has something for me, but I don't know what it is actually. It's a mystery.

The world's at total peace, so nothing should happen to it while we disband for a bit, right?

….or will something destroy us from within?

* * *

**Shinx: I couldn't come up with more of Dia's plot without spoiling more of the story than needs to be spoiled!**

**Naruto: Its either Mal or Chase next!**

**Mike: Review or PM!**


	4. Malevolent (Rex) James Moon-Smith

**Shinx: Another chapter of IT folks! Hehehe….**

**Chase: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING but the plot, Edward, Diamond and her personalities**

**Odd: And there's a question at the end of the story…**

**Mike: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Malevolent James Moon-Smith POV**_

Can't believe that they made me do this! I'm the Malevolent One for pete sakes! I don't have some weird tragic back story like Mike or Odd and I sure as hell don't have the secrets of everyone like Chase does! Okay, I might have lied about the back story thing, but not the thing about Chase!

Okay, I'll start from the beginning. I came to Mike when he was kicked out of town by those shit ass bullies. Mom's pendant/medallion that she gave to Mike made me and the other personalities when Mike needed us. My name, was actually supposed to be Rex, but when he was tortured around, I became The Malevolent One AKA Mal.

I was there for him like an actual brother but it became a rift when Mike made Chester, Svetlana, Vito and Manitoba. That's when, HE showed up. I'll never forget that day when Lucifer reared his bitch face at me, I hate that smirk he always gave when he thought of a plan.

He tricked me into thinking Mike was going to get rid of me! Then he gave me black magic and I turned like my name said I was, evil. I took over Mike and got him into Juvie for abusing children while at school and Mike and the others took me down.

That didn't stop me at all, I arised when that shovel hit Mike in the head again. I was released from the hell hole I was banished too and I locked them up, all of them up! Until Mike got free, that's when things went wrong! That son of a bitch (as I thought when evil) freed the others and pressed the reset button and got rid of us, all of us personalities.

His damaged mind was messed back into place, the reset button erasing the black magic that Lucifer put on me. When that chemical hit Mike, it brought us all back. Even the bad personas, even Edward, even the half formed personas, even Ryu and god forsaken Ness and Lucifer! Those three bastards are gonna pay some day…

Anyways, when I was finally freed from Mike's mind, I was actually glad to see life from my own eyes, not like Mike's. We all have different ways of seeing the world, and I would keep it like that. I figured out I was part of my own prophecy instead of with Mike's and had trouble because I ran off because of my worst fear.

…..I hate being called a Monster.

Any good hero has their flaws, mine is to be reminded of my criminal doings from the past, and I hate it as it is. When Kitsune brought it up, I snapped when she showed me illusions of what I did in All-Stars. I took off to my own place, where I met my own little companion.

Sora, I don't know how she came, she showed me the way. I first met her and I fell in love at first sight with her. She helped me figure out who I am and I returned to the heroes and finished up my own prophecy.

Then the whole business with Necrolander, I'm glad Mike took that son of a bitch down! Until we found out he was alive with his father, the tyrant who ruled over the olden times of the universe and ruined life there as we known it back then until Energi, the first energy user, had taken him down! It proved to Mike that anyone can do anything and then he talked it out with the Universal King, and I proposed to Sora after four years!

….but why don't I feel that this is a happy ending?

* * *

**Shinx: Oh my! Another inner thought completed?!**

**Kirito: Next time! It's either between Chase and Naruto!**

**Odd: Here's the question, should the author make a mini series of my adventures after TODH, since the story will be ending soon?**

**Mike: Review or PM.**


End file.
